Rehab Isn't A Place For Love
by Marilyn-MonroeLovr13
Summary: They met by chance,by their problems,by their addictions.Can they help eachother survive,before their habits kill them?Bella/Edward.STILL NORMAL VAMPS/WOLVES/COUPLES.YES VAMPIRES CAN GET ADDICTED AND GO TO REHAB.REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!:D


**Just an idea I had...Review please:D. **

_Rehab Isn't A Place for Love_

This place is like hell. "Heavens Gates" rehab center. Yeah, sounds more like a cult to me. It would suck alot less if I wasn't sober. Being sober means you're aware of everything. Really. Everything. There's no alcohol to mend the pain you feel because you can't have your fix, there's no drugs so you go through withdrawal. We're not even allowed painkillers, for god's sake! Like I'm gonna O'd. Again.

Being classified as an 'addict' is a real bitch, you know? It sounds so harsh when they say 'addicted to smack', rather then saying 'physically dependent' on the drug. Yeah. No drugs. No weed, no coke, no methadone, no nothing. Not even oxycontin, my back up. Just four walls, and withdrawal.

I'm going through withdrawal really bad right now. My body was so dependent on all that stuff it doesn't know how to function without it. I get chills, I shake, I hear stuff when no one's there, I can't sleep. Methadone used to be my all pain reliever, now I got nothing.

Group therapy doesn't help, either. Hearing stories of how clean people are now, thanks to a cult, makes me feel like crap, which makes me want to do what I always used to do when I'd feel bad: get high. The weed, just makes it all go away, disapear. If not for a day, for at least a minute or two.

Dr. Addison says he's never seen a patient so screwed up, and so young. Obviously seventeen is the 'golden age' for most kids, not the year they go to rehab. That makes me feel even worse.

The nurses, Dr. A, the couselors, they don't know. They don't know what is that 'X-factor' (as they call it) that makes us kids go so crazy, then turn to drugs and alochol. They don't know what it's like to hate yourself so much, to hate life itself, to just wanna go fly away with the weed. They just classify us as another druggie, then try to minpulate our minds with their medical jargan. Today is pair therapy, where your significant other comes in and the doc's and him double team on you about how screwed up your life is and how you screwed everyone over. But, I don't have an other, so it'll just be me and Doc A. Or so I thought.

"Bring Miss Swan in please." Dr. A said over the intercom. A nurse that looked like she hated her job gestured for me to go to a room, and rolled her eyes at me, the druggie. I tried ignored the rude nurse, so I just walked down the hallway.

I knocked once on the door labeled "Doctor Allen Addison, Rehabilitaion Specialist", and let myself in. I saw a boy, about my age, with bronze hair and wierd gold eyes. I thought I was tripping, when you get done smoking everything begins to look all cartoony, but I took another look, and it was the same. He was freaking gorgeous.

He smiled, and I took the seat next to him. "Isabella, this is Mr. Edward Cullen." Allen said, but I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy staring at the beautiful God next to me. "He is a self proclaimed alcoholic and drug abuser." Edward looked pissed when Doc. A said that, and the rolled his golden eyes. I wanted to say, "Don't worry. I'm a drug addict too, man.", but, in the presence of this beautful Mr. Edward Cullen, I felt, for the first time, embarrased to be a drug addict. It was like, screw the whole world, I only now care what this beautiful stranger thinks of me. I was blushing, naturally.

Edward was still smiling. "Pleasure to meet you." I nodded. "Uh huh." I said, my breath gone. "Miss Swan is also a drug user. It's such a shame to see two perfectly capable young adults waste their lives away like this." Allen whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Well, Dr. A, if we were wasting our lives away, do you think we'd be in rehab?" He shut up. Edward giggled.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, you and Miss Swan are two of our youngest patients here, so my staff and I thought it would be best for you two to share a living quarters, for a monitored amount of time, of course." Is he serious? He expects me to share a room for god knows how long with this, this perfect creature? He's crazy!

I scoffed. "No way!" "Wonderful." Edward and I said at the same time, his words coated with sarcasm. Dr. Ad shook his head. "Now, it's not going to be forever, just a couple of weeks." "Nope." We said in unison. "Well, you seem to have no choice in this matter, given we already moved your things." What an invasion of privacy! "You and this Nazi staff of yours better keep your damn hands off my shit!" I yelled, standing up and pointing my finger in his face. "Calm down, Isabella." Two soft raps on the door interupted the insanity. "Come in." Addison said. Two security guys came in. "Right on time. Now, take these patients to their new living assignments."

They grabbed me and Edward, and took us down a long, damp hallway. They dropped us off, third door to the right. "Here." One said, before pushing us in and locking the door tightly.

Edward was staring at me, looking into my eyes, as if trying to read my mind. "So..." I said. He sighed. "Rehab. How low can I get." Edward questioned himself softly. "Yeah. They make us look like some drug addicted crack dealers." This intruiged him. He smiled a little, a beautiful crooked line. "I don't deal. I smoke." I laughed. "Yeah, me too." Edward looked so innocent then, as he slowly inched his way to me. He brushed fly away hair from my face, and slowly but surely, out lips met. Maybe this place isn't so Nazi-ish after all...

**Review and tell me if this story is crappy, cause I kinda think it is. I might delete it if people don't like it, so tell me what you think. Please!! :D**


End file.
